so this is how the other side lives
by Daemonchase
Summary: after season 9 criminal minds. Reid is on 'vacation' at Caltech for two weeks. a run in with Sheldon turns Reid's 'vacation' and world upside down. will the two work it out? or will it all end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

So this is how the other side lives?

Criminal minds The Big Bang Theory crossover

DISCLAMER I do not own Criminal Minds or The Big Bang Theory

Chapter 1

Dr. Spencer Reid was currently eating by himself in the Caltech cafeteria. It was lunch time and he had spent most of the morning setting up his temporary office. He was to help out the psych department for a week or two, to lend his vast knowledge on the field. At least that was the official story. If asked he was to say that he was sent by the FBI to help widen the knowledge of the criminal mind. If anyone asked why here, he was to say the Bureau's choice. The truth, he was there because the FBI made him take a 'vacation', or forced medical break. For him to be somewhere he found productive and comfortable, as to deal with the stress of the past few years (being shot twice, losing Maeve, the horrible unsubs, etc...) so that's how he ended up at his old school. For a relaxing two weeks.

After a while of watching people he saw four very odd guys walk in. one was tall and thin, two were short. One of the short ones had a hoodie, the other an odd belt. The fourth was medium height, Indian, and in a sweater vest. They were all talking until the tall one pointed to Reid. They headed over.

The four sat down. The hoodie guy spoke first.

"Hi, I am Leonard, these are Howard, Raj, and Sheldon. You must be the new guy right?"

"Yeah, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. Oh you can all just call me Reid.

"What field are you in" asked Sheldon (the tall one)

"Oh, um my doctorates are in many fields, but I um am here for work. So I guess I would say I'm an expert in the field of psychology. Specifically criminal phycology."

"Where do you work?" asked the sweater vest guy (Raj)

"Oh I work for the BAU, it's the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI."

"Wait the FBI as in you are an agent?" said the last one, Howard.

"Yes, I am an agent, I have been since I was 21" Reid answered. He now had their attention. They all started asking questions.

"Do you own a gun?'

"Have you ever shot someone?"

"Do you catch bad guys?"

"Have you ever been shot?"

"How many cases have you done?"

"Do you have a badge?"

"How old are you?"

"Ok stop. Yes I have a gun, yes I have shot people, and yes I catch bad guys. I have solved over 200 cases. Yes I have a badge, and I have been shot three times. And as for my age, I'm 33."

"You are 33, you joined the FBI at 21, and your have your PhD. What are you a geniuses?" asked Lenard.

"Yes, I guess you could say I am. And I have more than one PhD, I also have Bas. I do not like to brag." Reid replied.

"Well I am a genius too, and I can prove it." Sheldon beamed.

"Well good for you, maybe we are equals." Said a less then enthusiastic Reid.

"We are not equal, I am the smartest person here!" Sheldon declared.

"Whatever you say" Reid said.

"Here we go" said Howard.

"Hold on I have an IQ of 187, and eidetic memory, 2 PhDs, and a few Bas. Beet that." Sheldon stated.

"Ignore him" Raj said

"Well if I must, I have also have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, I have 3 PhDs, and 3 Bas, and I can read 20,000 words per minute." Replied Reid.

The others just stared at Reid. Sheldon was dumbstruck.

Before the others could say anything Reid got up, said goodbye and headed to his office.

Once Reid left Sheldon said "this is not over." Got up and followed. The others behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reid was pacing his office when his phone rang.

"Hey Boy Wonder how is it going?" asked Garcia.

"Not too good."

"It can't be that bad."

"I have an office"

"That's good. What else?"

"I met some guys. Smart like me."

"Great!"

"No, I'm equal smart to the leader. I think I pissed him off. I have a feeling that he is going to be as bad as a unsub."

"You don't mean that"

"Yes I do"

"It will get better."

"No, I don't think so."

"Reid"

"Garcia, get me out of here"

"Come on just give it a chance."

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"But…"

"Don't make me get Morgan."

"You wouldn't

"Too late."

"Hey pretty boy." Said Morgan.

"Hey get me out of here"

"Sorry kid no can do. Listen to Garcia. "

"But Morgan"

"No buts you are staying. So just have fun. See u in 2 weeks." Said Morgan then he hung up.

"Morgan, MORGAN. Garcia, Garcia? HELLO?!"Said Reid before giving up. I guess I'll just have to deal with this myself. Again.

Just as Reid sat down Sheldon barged in.

"I will not be beaten!" Sheldon declared.

"It is not a contest, and I do not care. I do not want to fight you, I have better things to do with my time." Reid sighed.

"Yeah well, it, uh, I uh, you just know you will lose." Stuttered Sheldon. Then he left.

…..

When Sheldon came out of Reid's office he went right up to the others.

"I want to know everything about him. I will not be beaten." Said Sheldon to the others. Then he walked to his office.

Lenard Howard, and Raj just stood there stunted. They knew that this would not end well.

…..


End file.
